After a Storm: Traducción
by Mznickwhite
Summary: Rose y Scorpius nunca se han llevado bien, pero la atraccion que se tienen es inegable. Aunque aun hay rivalidad su relacion se hace mas profunda..teniendo que encarar la amenazas que las paredes de Hogwart les impone, expectativas y presiones familiares.
1. Chapter 1

**After a Storm: Traducción.**

Hola a todos, esta es una traducción de la historia After a Strom de la autora **caputdraconis14****.**

Primero que nada quiero agradecerle por permitírmelo. Esta es una historia muy padre que me gusto y como también me gusta Harry Potter dije porque no darle la oportunidad en otro idioma, además es de mi pareja favorita, así que aquí está el primer capítulo de la historia, espero les guste.

Aquí les dejo el link por si quieren ver el perfil de la autora: .net/u/2634332/caputdraconis14

**Disclaimer**: Ni la historia me pertenece como ya lo había mencionado antes; y tampoco me pertenece el mundo de Harry Potter.

**Mznickwhite**

**Prologo:**

No sabía qué hacer de la situación. Después de siete años, al fin tenía lo que sabía que era una gran oportunidad. Mi nombre ya no significaba nada, el pasado de mi familia no valía aquí. Cuando me perdía en esos ojos, no importaba. Nada importaba, solo ella.

Y cuando una suave y silenciosa lagrima salió de la coronilla de su ojo, sentí como mi mundo entero se desmoronaba. Quería limpiar esa lágrima. Años de odio inmovilizaron mis manos a mis costados y solo pude observar. Ella también estaba inmóvil, pero sus ojos penetraban los míos, vivos con fuego en ese perfecto azul.

Estaba perdido de nuevo. Ella no tenía idea de lo que me provocaba, claramente. Fui arrastrado por las olas azul océano de sus ojos- como se ve el mar después de una tormenta.

"¿Por qué lloras?" por fin susurre, encontrando los músculos necesarios para mover mis labios.

"¿Por qué?" ella repitió la palabra como si fuera de otro idioma. Se veía confundida, como si supiera chistoso en su lengua.

"¿Por qué?" dije, gradualmente encontrando mas músculos.

Ella se movió antes de que yo me descongelara, hasta estar para solo a unos cuantos centímetros de mí. Su fresca y lluviosa esencia invadió mi nariz y sentí como los bordes de mi mente se hacían borrosos. Moví mi mano- finalmente. Y toque su hombro.

"Porque estoy asustada," murmuro.

"No te asustes," dije. "No deberías estarlo."

**Rose**

Hogar significaba dos cosas para mí. Era un hogar confortable, con un par de gatos atigrados color jengibre que pelechaban como si fuera su razón de ser, y el chocolate caliente hecho por mamá. Eran el intento de bromas que papá hacia y también imitar los trucos del tío George. Era un millón de Weasleys y amigos apretujados en un cuarto en las cena de Navidad.

Pero Hogwarts también era mi hogar, y eso era un hecho inevitable. Eran los sillones blandos y el fuego vibrante, los juegos de Quidditch y ajedrez, el jugo de calabaza fresco cada mañana. Era Hagrid caminando por la nieve y mutando vegetales con magia en la parte trasera de su choza. Era la blanda cama de cuatro postes que tenían calentadores entre las sabanas. En cierto modo, era más acogedor.

Mire alrededor de mi cuarto, contenta de estar de vuelta. Pero triste a la vez, después de pensarlo un poco. Este era el último año en el que sentiré esa extraña sensación, como si todo estuviera esperando por mí, por un largo tiempo. El próximo año, esta habitación pasara a otros, de los séptimos grados a los primeros. Una nueva Gryffindor tomara mi cama y la hará suya.

Mis compañeras de cuarto también se dirigieron a sus camas. Cada una de ellas bostezando con aletargamiento inducido por el gran festín que acabamos de consumir. Mi prima Lucy estaba destendiendo su cama con ansiosa. Se acostó con todo y ropa. Angie, la más solitaria de las cinco estaba sacando su pijama y su clásico pergamino. Ella tiene un novio en Durmstrang al que le escribía como si fuera su profesión. Mis otras dos amigas, posiblemente mis dos mejores amigas que aun están aquí. Jessie Wood y Nina Lascombe ya se estaban peleando por el baño.

Yo no tenía ganas esta vez. Tenía otras cosas por las que preocuparme, mucho en que pensar. En mi pecho, portaba una banda honorablemente, muy orgullosa. Era capitana de Quidditch. Oh y también era Premio Anual y estaba muy distraída para pelear por el baño. Solo me quite mi túnica y la avente a la pila donde se encontraba toda mi ropa, antes de tirarme a la cama como un montón de ladrillos.

"Maldita seas, Wood," escuche a Nina gritar. Se escucho un bang, y la espelúznate risa histérica de Jessie traspaso el silencio de la habitación. Lucy ya estaba profundamente dormida, y ella podía dormir sin problemas. Angie dejo de mirar su pergamino par alanzar una mirada hostil.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" pregunte, más preocupada con lo esponjosidad de mi almohada que cual de mis amigas estaba ahora desnuda gracias a algún tipo de hechizo.

"El mal es lo que pasa," Nina se quejo. Escuche la puerta del baño azotarse. Deslizándome en mi pijama, me metí entre las sabanas y las puso sobre mi cabeza. Respire profundamente el olor a madera y la frescura de mi olor favorito- el olor de Hogwarts.

"Bienvenida a casa Rosie," parecían decirme. Me gustaba eso, el concepto me gustaba. Mañana, la vida volverá a comenzar. Cómo iba a balancear todo esto…bueno no tenía idea, pero lo averiguare. Solo porque sabía que el otro Premio Anual tenía un problema similar- él era el capitán de Slytherin, y buscador estrella. Trabajando junto a Scorpius Malfoy iba a ser un reto en sí. No lo conocía muy bien, pero estoy bastante segura de que me odio con extrema pasión. Básicamente yo también era una Weasley. Qué demonios pasa con eso.

Ah bueno, tendré que lidiar con él mañana, estaba obligada a verlo a él y a la directora McGonagall en la mañana. Y después tengo que arreglar las pruebas para el Quidditch e intentar ser una chica normal de 17 años.

Bueno, lo más normal que una chica de 17 puede ser el Hogwarts. Había definitivamente una diferencia, yo no era ciertamente normal.

Sé que Malfoy y yo estamos nuca a nuca para ser el primero de la clase. Nos peleamos a muerte en todo, y siempre he presentido que él estaba ansioso de probar algo. Mi razonamiento es, que yo soy inteligente. El cerebro de mi madre me fue heredado, al igual que la testarudez de mi padre. Es alocado intentar hacerlo todo, pero sé que yo puedo lograrlo. Como hija de Ronald y Hermione Weasley es imposible fallar. Aun si lo intento.

**Scorpius**

Así que Rose Weasley es Premio Anual. No puedo esperar a que sea Navidad para escuchar la opinión de mi padre sobre esto. Mi padre no era tan malo, pero la opinión que tenía de los Weasleys no siempre era grata. Y tengo que admitir que estaba ansioso de hacer a papa sentirse orgulloso, así que le sigo la corriente. El no quería que rose me ganara. Ese era su gran problema, siempre he tenido la idea de que él tiene un respeto suprimido por los padres de Weasley, y por su amigo cercano, y famoso héroe, Harry Potter.

Así que saber que una vez más estábamos empatados me frustraba. Todo empezó en primer año cuando en nuestra clase de encantamientos ambos levitamos la pluma en nuestro primer intento. Y de ahí todo fue lo mismo, en cada una de las clases. Ella era una gran competidora, y siempre, siempre empataba conmigo. Cuando tuvimos nuestra clases de vuelo, su escoba voló hacia su mana tan rápido como la mía.

Y este año, cuando dos banda venían junto a mi carta, pensé que le había ganada en algo…pero al entrar al compartimiento esta mañana la encontré parada enfrente de mí, ya vestida en su uniforme, con dos bandas en su pecho también. La vida no era justa -solo que más justa que la muerte, eso era todo. Eso es lo que papa siempre dice.

Maldición. Tiene que haber una manera de superarla. Incluso fui demasiado lejos para saber cuántos Timos obtuvo. Tenemos el mismo número de clases y las mismas calificaciones. Absolutamente idénticas. Al extraño está ocurriendo, mi amigo Eric siempre lo ha dicho. No hay manera de que esto suceda a diario. No hay manera.

Estaba vagando los pasillos de la escuela haciendo coff-rondas-coff**. Tenía mi varita afuera, vestido en mi pijama, y más o menos entusiasmado de haber salido de la sala común. Unos chicos entusiasmados de quinto estaban celebrando el regreso a clases- de una manera odiosa. Ellos no van a estar en buena forma en la mañana, pero eso no quiere decir que los detendré.

Si, si que gran Premio Anual ¿cierto? No puedo siquiera detener a unos cuantos chicos de mi casa de comportarse como idiotas. Bueno… si puedo, solo que decide no hacerlo. Si alguien se pregunta, me fui a la acama muy temprano para poder aguantar el estrés que tendré que enfrentar gracias a mi horario este año. Siempre y cuando pueda vencer a Rose Weasley de una vez por todas.

Bienvenidos al séptimo año de Hogwarts. Estaba esperando por el último J-dote Scorpius que el mundo tiene para mí. Todo comienza con mi nombre y decae de ahí en adelante.

Mis pasos son un sonido siniestro en los vacios pasillos. Sé que eventualmente me cruzare con algún profesor, pero sé que no me meteré en problemas. Los tengo, aunque les pese a mis amigos, comiendo de la palma de mi mano. Desde la directora hasta el cuidador. Ninguno de ellos ha pensado en gritarme. Claro que la fortuna Malfoy ha comprado un poco de aceptación en la sociedad, eso tiene mucho peso. Me gusta pensar que en Hogwarts, ellos no me ven como el hijo de un mortifago.

Sé que eso es un peso que tendré que cargar toda mi vida. Mi abuelo, cuyo nombre es raramente es mencionado en presencia de mi padre, es uno de los más allegados al círculo de Lord Voldemort. A pesar del disgusto que el Señor Oscuro tenía casi al final de la cima de su poder, mi padre también fue arrastrado a ese círculo. Yo sé, tal vez mejor que nadie, porque mi padre se unió. Quería la aprobación de su padre. Estaba en la sangre Malfoy no ser un perdedor y no decepcionar. Esa es la misma razón por la que tengo que aplastar a Rose Weasley como un insecto.

Fue el error más grande que ha cometido mi padre, el me lo ha dicho. Y le creo.

Yo era aun hijo de un mortifago, sin importa cómo me vean en Hogwarts.

Hace mucho tiempo, mi padre me conto sobre la sala de los menesteres. Me dijo que era un lugar al que podría ir si sentía la necesidad. El dijo que podría darme lo que quisiera, excepto tal vez bellas chicas. Pero el nunca lo intento.

Algunas veces suela desaparecerme ahí solo para tener privacidad. Esta noche, mientras caminaba en frete de la ahí, pensé lo que necesitaba – el secreto para desaparecer a Rose Weasley. Cuando no me lo dio, debatí en pedir un baño caliente, pero como Premio Anual, compartía el mejor baño con mi persona menos favorita, y se encontraba justo al final del pasillo.

Susurre la contraseña "Varita de Saúco" a la estatua que me impedía la entrada, esta se deslizo hacia un lado para revelar una pequeña portilla a la que entre, termine en la entrada del baño. Había una pequeña sala de espera con sillas y un tocador, y una puerta de roble con un radio que le avisaba al otro Premio Anual, si la masiva bañera, estaba ocupada. La puerta se cerraba automáticamente si alguien entraba, para que el hombre no pudiera ver a la mujer. Y aunque Rose Weasley no era fea, me sentiría muy incomodo si entrara y la viera desnuda.

Una vez estando en la sección de la bañera, prendí las tuberías con esencias y diferentes burbujas. Desvistiéndome, entre al agua rápida y fluidamente, sumergiéndome y empecé a dar vueltas aguantando mi respiración.

Era muy probable que Myrtle la llorona apareciera. Solía hacerlo. Sé que soy su amor platónico, al igual que lo fue mi padre. Me siento mal por ella, así que dejo que se divierta conmigo, que me eche un vistazo de lo que sea que quiera ver. Siempre y cuando no me tocara. Es una de las cosas que más detesto en el mundo ser tocado por fantasmas. Excepto tal vez Rose Weasley.

Pero de nuevo, no la odia en realidad. Solo le quiero ganar. Sé que desde un principio hemos estado destinados a ser rivales, que mi padre detestaba a sus padre y tío cuando el también iba en la escuela. Sin importar el poco respeto que les tenga a los Weasleys y a los Potter, mi padre me dijo en el primero día de clase cuando aun tenía 11 años que debía derrotarla.

Y nunca lo he hecho. Aun no.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose**

A la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno, me encontraba sentada con todos mis amigos en la mesa de Gryffindor. Mi primo más cercano y favorito, Albus, estaba sentado a mi lado. Pero le gusta que le digan Al, el esta perdidamente enamorado de mi amiga Jess. Ella, sin embargo, estaba distraída por cierto chicho Ravenclaw, cuyo nombre es Lysander Scamander. Lysander y Lorcan son dos de los chicos más adorados en la escuela. Mi primo James ha dejado vacante uno de esos puestos, para ser remplazado por Al, quien por fin es notado ahora que James no está. Y luego esta Scorpius Malfoy.

El Malfoy en cuestión se encuentra bostezando largamente en la mesa de Slytherin, su cabello rubio, tan güero, tenue en la luz del sol y colgando despeinadamente, aunque debo admitir que eso se ve atractivo. El es atractivo. No se puede negar. Pero también es un pomposo. Su novia, Rachel, se encontraba sentada en su regazo mientras comían. Su amigo Eric quien se encontraba enfrente se veía asqueado. No lo culpo.

Vertí leche sobre mi cereal mientras Nina discutía con Lucy sobre lo que es aceptable de los panqueques y lo que no. El Profesor Longbottom, Jefe de Gryffindor, se estaba acercando a la mesa, entregando los horarios. Cuando llego a nosotros, le dio unos cuantos golpes al pergamino, antes de entregárnoslo.

"Gracias, Profesor," dije, feliz de recibir mi pergamino.

"La Profesora McGonagall te espera en su oficina justo después el desayuno," me informo.

"Lo sé, gracias, señor," dije con toda mi educación. El profesor Longbottom rio. Siendo amigo cercano de mis padres lo veía frecuentemente en las vacaciones, y él me ha visto en mis momentos no tan educados.

El sonrió gentilmente y se retiro mientras checaba mi horario. Encantamientos, aritmancia, doble pociones, transformaciones, herbologia. Nada mal.

Cuando todos empezaban a abandonar sus mesas para ir a su primera clase, tome mi mochila de cuero y colgué en mi hombro dirigiéndome en la dirección general para llegar a la oficina de la directora. Después de un momento, escuche los suaves pasos de alguien más siguiéndome. Me voltee para encontrarme con Scorpius caminando detrás de mío, su rubia cabeza mirando hacia abajo su mochila colgando de su mano y no sobre su hombro.

"¿Qué onda, comadrejita?" el grito al ver que lo miraba.

"Buen día, hurón," dije dulcemente. Mi madre y padre, y tío Harry y la tía Ginny aman recordar la historia de cómo un profesor convirtió al padre de Malfoy, Draco, en un hurón color blanco nieve con el propósito de "enseñarle". Claro que el profesor era un mortifago encubierto, pero no importa. Lo convertí en su apodo. No le agradaba mucho, pero sinceramente yo sí.

"¿Vas a la oficina de la directora?" inquirió, ignorando mi apodo.

"¿A dónde más, sino?"Cuestioné mientras sus largas piernas lo emparejaron conmigo.

"¿Um, a casa?" dijo con esperanza.

"En tus sueños," dije.

"Como no tienes idea," dijo riéndose un poco.

"Si la tengo," dije parándome enfrente de la gárgola que revelaría las escaleras.

"Ciruelas de azúcar," dijo Scorpius, viéndome de reojo con sus fríos ojos. La gárgola se movió y me le metí para ser yo la primera en subir los tres escalones. El entro después de mí, parado tan cerca de mí que me hizo sentir incomoda. Podía sentir como su aliento rozaba por arriba de mi cabeza. El era mucho más alto que yo, incluso estando un escalón abajo. Supongo que en eso el me gana. También supongo que él es más fuerte que yo. Pero eso no es importante cuando tengo una varita que puede hacer el trabajo por mí, yo no necesito hermosos abdominales cincelados o bíceps esculpidos.

"Pasen," la vieja voz de McGonagall nos llamo. La puerta se abrió y Malfoy entro a la brillante oficina después de mí.

La Profesora McGonagall estaba sentada en su escritorio, esperándonos. Estaba envejeciendo. Papá dice que debe de estar a punto de retirarse…o morir. Pero nunca lo ha dicho enfrente de mamá, quien adora a la Profesora desde sus días en Hogwarts.

Malfoy y yo nos sentamos enfrente de su escritorio, esperando lo que no iba a decir.

"Felicitaciones a ambos," dijo, sonriéndonos.

"Gracias Profesora," espete rápidamente, para poder ganarle a Malfoy en cuestiones de educación.

"Si, gracias, Profesora," repitió, intentando no lanzarme un mirada.

"Ustedes son do alumnos cuyas cualidades no se habían visto en mucho tiempo. Ya que no tienen comparación académicamente- a menos que se comparen entre ambos- son grandes líderes y modelos para la escuela, la sociedad, y por supuesto en el Quidditch. No hay duda alguna que sus compañeros y alumnos más jóvenes buscan imitarlos. Y como este año son Premios Anuales, me gustaría creer que la fe que les he otorgado no será en vano. Espero que como dos de nuestros grandes modelos a seguir y más sobresalientes estudiantes, no abusen de su poder, y continúen defendiendo los morales que Hogwarts valora."

Scorpius y yo asentimos, su expresión era solemne.

"Espero que la cantidad de trabajo que se les ha impuesto al principio de este séptimo año, no sea una carga. Tengo entendí que el puesto de capitán de Quidditch es uno de los más pesados, al igual que sus materias que tienen un alto grado de dificultada. Pero tengo la máxima fe en ustedes.

"Gracias," dijo Scorpius, con cara presumida. Contuve las ganas de cruzar mis brazos y hacer un mohín. Madurez. Tengo que mantener mi cara de madurez.

"Ahora, un punto muy importante," McGonagall continuo. "Sé que en los últimos siete años, ustedes han mantenido cierta animosidad. Una competencia. Lo he escuchado de sus maestros, y por varios fantasmas- los han visto en su límite, en forma competitiva, y algunas veces peligrosa, peleando en pasadizos secretos." Nos dio una mira estricta a través de sus lentes. Yo me sonroje con el rubor característico de los Weasley, y Scorpius miro sus rodillas tímidamente.

"Y déjenme les digo, que no importan los antiguos prejuicios familiares, o su competencia por el éxito…espero que esto no se interponga con sus roles en todos los aspecto este año."

"No lo harán," asegure, mirando a Malfoy, rogándole que me contradijera. El solo asintió.

"No lo permitiremos, Profesora," estuvo de acuerdo, secundando lo que dije.

Yo asentí. Esto no quiere decir que ya no lo hechizare en los pasadizos secretos. Ella no lo ha prohibido explícitamente.

**Scorpius**

Mire a ambos lados de

Rose mientras ella y yo nos dirigíamos a encantamientos. Ella estaba mirando hacia enfrente con tanta determinación, su agraciada pálida mandíbula trabada. Su cara llena de las típicas pecas Weasley, y sus semi- chinos rojos fluían sobre sus hombros, la mitad recorrido por una liga negra.

Eso aparte de que su estatura es normal, lo que significa, que, aun soy más alto que ella, pero como sea.

Si, no se puede negar que hay belleza ahí. Era preciosa, absolutamente. Todos pensaban eso de Rose Weasley. Algo en su genética resulto ser benéfico para ella. Eso no significa que me sienta atraído. Solo siento molestia, en realidad la su belleza me fastidia.

"¿Qué es lo que estas mirando, Malfoy?" demando, dándose la vuelta y darme una mirada con sus ojos azul océano. Son de un asombroso azul verdoso, más o menos como el mar, definitivamente.

"Nada," replique de manera cortante. Ella volvió a caminar, mas rápido de lo que yo lo hacía, apretaba su mochila mientras esta colgaba de su hombro. Tomo las escaleras conmigo detrás de ella, viendo como sus túnicas se movían alrededor de ella en una especie de ola negra. Mis piernas eran más largas que las de ellas, así que, no era tan difícil seguirle el paso. Llegamos a la puerta de la clase de encantamientos al mismo tiempo. La abrí y así la mantuve para que ella pasara, pero no me agradeció cuando lo hizo.

"Señorita Weasley, Señor Malfoy, bienvenidos," el Profesor MacMillan nos recibió al vernos en la puerta. "Por favor tomen asiento." Ni siquiera nos cuestiono de dónde veníamos o por qué llegamos tarde. Todo el staff de profesores confiaban en nosotros.

Mire alrededor del salón, mi amigo Eric estaba con el gemelo Ravenclaw, Lysander. Rose también miro y vio que todos estaban ocupados. Solo quedaban dos lugares disponibles, el escritorio de atrás. Suspire y me senté, y Rose hizo lo mismo, mirándome enojada y saco su libro de encantamientos estándar.

Ambos abrimos nuestros libros en la página que toda la clase estaban viendo, aprendiendo como hace que las sillas bailaran entre ellas.

"El roce en el paso es esencial," el Profesor MacMillan nos informo mientras nos parábamos de nuestros asientos para intentarlo. Era un trabajo en parejas, lo que significaba que Rose Weasley y yo teníamos que trabajar juntos, no competir. No era tan difícil, para ser sinceros, el hacer el hechizo. Rose y yo teníamos a nuestras sillas, bailando y dando vueltas antes de que los demás lo hicieran lo mimo.

"Diez puntos para Gryffindor, diez para Slytherin," el Profesor MacMillan declaro. Ninguno estaba sorprendido.

Me quite mi túnica y la puse sobre el escritorio. Estaba haciendo mucho calor en el salón. Afloje mi corbata, enrolle mi camisa y mira hacia un lado mío para ver a Rose. Ella también se había despojado de la típica túnica y estaba enfrente de mí en su falda con pliegues y su blusa. Me pregunto si se da cuenta del impacto que tienen en una escuela llena de adolescentes.

Yo tuve que recordarme a Rachel. Mi "novia". Ese título fue dado por la escuela, no por mí. Ni por ella. Rachel estaba contenta porque yo soy atractivo, ella lo es, y ambos sacamos lo que queremos de la relación. Novia no era la palabra correcta. Eso significa tener una onza de compasión y cariño. Sin embargo, Rachel y yo, sino nos estamos besando, nos estábamos matando.

Pero, no creo que a Rachel le importe si la engaño con la mirada. Ella hizo lo mismo cada día del año pasado con James Potter, pero ahora su atención está en Lorcan Scamander. Aunque, la mayoría de las chicas de Hogwarts están interesadas en Lorcan o Lysander. O en mí, pero yo pretendo no darme cuenta la mayoría del tiempo.

"¿Cuál es tu horario?" pregunte, comenzando una amigable y placentera conversación.

"Igual que el tuyo, estoy segura," dijo, sacando un pequeño pedazo de pergamino.

Lo tome y lo compare con el mío. Y claro que lo era. Absolutamente idéntico.

"Genial," dije, meneando mi cabeza y regresándole el pergamino.

"Tenemos nuestros ojos en la copa de Quidditch," me informo.

"Yo también," respondí.

"Que el mejor hombre gane," dijo.

"Que bueno que yo soy el único hombre aquí," dije.

Ella rodo sus ojos y negó con la cabeza, claramente rechazándome. Pero no me importo, porque yo sentí lo mismo por ella. Sin importar lo guapa que estaba, mostrando sus largas piernas bronceados por en el verano. Intente mirar a otro lado. Nope. No hay manera de negar que Rose es una de las bellezas de la escuela.

Intente ignorarla cuando se levanto y se estiro.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunto Albus, interrumpiendo mientras cruzaba el salón. Conocía a Albus Potter demasiado bien. En su mayor parte porque él era el chico más querido de la escuela, a él no le importa quién está en que casa. El pasa mucho tiempo de sala común a sala común, de hecho, es el más indiferente de todos. No el no me molesta tanto. Era un chico inteligente, simpático, pero él está a la sombra de muchas cosas- ¿pero que no todos lo estamos?

Sin embargo. El tiene un hermano mayor que es leyenda en la escuela, un busca problemas. James Potter (segundo). Y también está el hecho de que Harry Potter es su padre y eso por si solo tiene un gran impacto. Si madre era una grandiosa cazadora, y su prima es muy brillante.

Me siento un poco mal por él. Mi único problema es que mi padre fue un mortifago.

Eso y que no puedo patear el flaco- aunque bien formado- trasero de Rose Weasley.

"Nada en lo absoluto," conteste. Albus asintió, pasando una mano por su negra cabellera.

"Okey," dijo. "Escuche algo sobre Quidditch. Sol para que lo sepas, Malfoy, tu equipo va a caer."

"Correcto," me burle, rodando mis ojos. Con esa flaca ramita de buscadora, Gryffindor, no tiene oportunidad.

Aunque, ellos si tienen a la mejor cazadora de toda la escuela. Maldita la sangre talentosa Weasley.


End file.
